bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamina Kasumiōji
Kamina Kasumiōji (スリ霞大路家, Child of Loving Misty Great Road) is the son of Rurichiyo Kasumiōji of the Kasumiōji Clan and her husband Shū Kannogi. '''He is the Older brother to Princess Suri and acts as one of the Clan's Vassals due to the Matriarchal system that is in place. Currently training along side his sister and future brother in law Rozeluxe Meitzen; Kamina is attempting to gain control over his powers while also acting as a big brother figure to both Haruki and Azami Satonaka, although his fierce rivalry with Yuuma Amaterasu often causes his big brother role to take a back seat. Kamina is also really good friends with Rozeluxe's aide Ryuji Mamoru, as the two often team up in battle with incredibly destructive results. Appearance Kamina was born with a natural pink dye coloration to his hair, often leading to jokes from his best friend Yuuma Amaterasu. Kamina can usually be seen wears a flannel shirt over a t-shirt with a symbol, sort of like a bulls-eye. When relaxing around the manor, Kamina usully dons a simple long sleeved blue t-shirt with a light blue around the chest area and a symbol over his left breast. Personality Kamina is the type that acts before he thinks. He can never just sit around upon seeing someone in a pinch and will go to great lengths to protect or help the person. This he does at great risk to himself, which typically results in him being hospitalized for several days after each confrontation. When fighting seriously against a particularly strong opponent, Kamina would usually try to talk his way out of the fight before actually engaging in combat. He follows his code "I don't need a reason to save someone" strictly and is even willing to sacrifice a mission to assist someone in need. Kamina rarely approaches people with caution, choosing to treat those that he meet as if they have been friends for years, much to the chagrin of his teammates. He also bears no grudge on former enemies, and is willing to help them if they asked for it. Kamina tends to think he is only doing whatever he feels is right and is labelled "righteous" by other people impulsively. He is one who will follow what he believes regardless of what others try to convince him of. He does not have set ideals and therefore can be manipulated into helping other people's plots. Even so, he works to correct his mistakes in order to bring a smile to everyone's face at the end of the road, no matter the cost he himself may have to pay. Even though he is a gentleman who is kind to women, Kamina will not hesitate to strike any female opponents who harm innocents or disrespect life. Despite his righteous and heroic personality Kamina occasionally displays poor choice of words which results in him getting punched in the head by one of his teammates, and creating misunderstandings with the girls he encounters. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities '''Great Spiritual Energy: Kamina possesses great quantities of spiritual power, easily matching up agianst the strongest of lieutenants in the Gotei. He has mastered the primitive use of releasing his reiatsu in shockwaves, capable of devastating a large area. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Kamina is proficient enough to cross swords with other lieutenant-level Shinigami. He is more than capable of holding his own in a fight without much difficulty. Even being able to counter an opponent's stike without so much as stopping to think about it. : Jōjutsu Specialist: Flash Steps Expert: He has become highly proficient at Flash Steps in order to keep up with the likes of Rozeluxe and his sister. Kamina has shown to be capable of keeping up with higher-level Shinigami for an indeterminate amount of time. Kido Practitioner: He can also use kido like most Shinigami. Though it should be noted that he has yet to use kido spells above number 25. Zanpakuto Hoseki (宝石, Shiner) is the name of Kamina's zanpakuto. In its sealed state it takes the form of a blue-hilted katana. When drawn from its sheath, it causes Kamina's mutations to become more prominent as well as causing blue flames to appear around his body for an unknown reason. [[Shikai|'Shikai']] : It is released with the command "Exorcise". When released the blade itself begins to melt into a semi-liquid form before it starts reforming into a large golden shaman staff : Shikai Special Ability: Hoseki's unique spiritual energy capabilities allow for Kamina to transfer matter from one point to another, seemingly instantaneously, without the matter in question actually traversing the intervening space in material form. The ability itself is extremely versatile with there apparently being no distinguishable restriction or limit to either the composition and dimensions of the substances involved in the transference or the exact distance traversed. The abilitiy itself also demonstrates little to no consequence to the time taken to arrive at the ultimate destination, even if multiple particular values are increased significantly. However, although the relocation of the specified matter is immediate, Kamina requires an extremely brief period in order to define the intended final location, leaving a small opportunity in which he is vulnerable to adversaries, particularly if they possess high-speed attacks. In contrast, Kamina utilizes various ways of determining the initial destination, ranging from a circular area emanating outwards from his feet to numerous interlocking hexagonal platforms, suitably restricting not only the area but also the objects which he desires to teleport in mere moments. The combination of these diverse qualities perfectly accommodates Kamina's combat ideology, allowing him to kill his opponents without defiling his own hands by simply transporting his enemies into hazardous situations, such as the upper atmosphere. :* Roku Tensō Suishōmen (六転送水晶系面, lit. Six-Sided Transfer Crystal System): Designating a preferred location by placing his fingers perpendicular to his thumbs to create a rectangular scope, Kamina forms a hexagonal shaped outline with his staff in the middle, a substantial distance above the intended target, which then emits an intense beam of light directly downwards. Anything trapped within the confines of the subsequent hexagonal prism are immediately teleported, including the ground located underneath the intended target down to a significant depth. Although this technique requires a proportionally greater amount of time than his regular teleportation, its wide range makes it difficult for an opponent to evade successfully. :* Dimensional Rift - By his own admission, Kamina possesses another technique which he refers to as his "trump card," initiated by extending his staff away from his body. With his arms outstretched, Kamina fabricates a minuscule hexagonal planar construct between the confines of his relevant palms that he subsequently imbues with a significant quantity of energy, causing it to fracture and distort under the tremendous strain subjected upon it. These destructive attributes are replicated within the surrounding atmosphere as the dimensional fabric begins to rupture, displayed through the apparent shattering of the observable panorama as both the spatial and temporal boundaries of the designated location are broken. The completion of this visible cracking signifies the effective transfer of the areas present inhabitants, thereby annihilating the existence of anyone trapped within the confines of the immediate vicinity, at least from our own respective dimension. Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:RazeOfLight Category:Kasumioji Clan Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Males Category:YOMI Category:Lieutenant Category:YOMI Lieutenant Category:Supporting Character Category:Supporting Characters